


A Queen, An Inquisitor and Two Ex-Templars Walk Into a Ball

by Bandshe



Series: Alistair and Minerva [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Alistair and his Queen Minerva meet Cullen Autumn and Dorian. Cullen apologizes for his words at the Circle 10 years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Queen, An Inquisitor and Two Ex-Templars Walk Into a Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of writing it as different chapters I decided to do it in sections following each couple through the same time frame but in their own moments, if that makes sense. 
> 
> Also, This is very AU considering I never ever wanted to make Alistair king, but it seemed to work well for this story. So if you see any other Alistair/Minerva stories from now on that aren't them as royalty that is why. I feel guilty making him king, even if only in the story.

“Ugh, another letter to go to a stupid ball. Can we just use these as kindle?”

“Hah, I would love to Cullen, but the Queen will be there and I’ve always wanted to meet her. She’s done so much, she’s such an inspiration.”

“You’re quite the inspiration yourself Autumn.” Cullen kissed her cheek.

“Don’t you want to meet Alistair?” 

“We were both taught at the Chantry. Let’s just say we’re not the best of friends. Not to mention the thing with the Queen. I can’t look at him after that.”

Autumn rubs his arm, “What do you mean?”

“They saved me when the Circle fell. She was one of my charges before she was conscripted. I was infatuated with her, whether or not she felt the same wasn’t important. A relationship like that would be inappropriate I’d be abusing my power or it would be seen that way. She was there to rescue me and I said the most vile and poisonous things I could think of. The words I used were untoward. I know I hurt her and there was Alistair watching me tear her apart. She looked as if she was crying. I can’t face either of them after that.”

“Oh Maker, I’m sorry. I really didn’t think it was going to lead to this. I’m such an idiot.”

“It’s ok. I find myself being able to talk about this openly with you. It still hurts, but when I’m with you the pain is bearable.” He leans over her kissing her on the forehead. 

“I guess I’ll go and get ready.” Cullen said procrastinating.  
——————————————————————————————————————————

“Alistair, you look fine.” Minerva tried pulling him away from the mirror while Ollie stared at him in the mirror. “Ollie tell Alistair he’s being foolish.”

“Woof.” Ollie barked happily at Alistair.

“Ugh, you two are always tormenting me. My hair has to be just right.”

“Really? You have less than I do and you fuss over it more. I’m going to get dressed my King.”

Alistair still loved hearing her say that. He didn’t want the title but Minerva convinced him that he was just going to be a figurehead and that he can still go with the Grey Wardens. Minerva liked Anora, but the idea of someone related to Loghain on the throne bothered her. Alistair was going to rule alone because Minerva is of elven blood and they couldn’t rule together. Maker forbid an elf was a royal. That was remedied quickly, Alistair changed that right away,

“I want my beloved to be my Queen, She deserves it more than anyone. She killed a sodding Archdemon, I haven’t met any queens that have.” His voice boomed over everyone.

Alistair was still fussing with his hair when Minerva walked into the room. Her hair had been loosely braided with a few strands framing her round face. She wore her crown, it had two griffons holding up an amethyst. It was silver to match the Grey Warden symbol. He saw her in the mirror. Her emerald green dress flowing behind her. He had bought her that dress and she never had the chance to use it. The dress had a corseted top so it was a two person job getting her in it. The hem of the dress was embroidered with purple flowers.

“Maker. You’re beautiful”, Alistair stopped fussing with his hair.

“Come on my King, let’s head to this ball.”  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Autumn stood in her quarters trying to pick out an outfit. She wasn’t good at this. She managed through Halamshiral, but she had help. Cullen had bought her a series of dresses he thought would look beautiful on her. 

“Inquisitor, I don’t think you should let people that aren’t me or Vivienne pick out your dresses, well, on second thought, anyone that isn’t me. After all Vivienne would probably have you wearing a dress that presses your tits up to your chin.”

“Why, if I may ask?”

“Because people usually go simple or safe. You’re the Inquisitor. You need something big, something daring.”

Autumn’s face reddened thinking on the styles of dresses Cullen picked out for her. 

“Oh dear, that look. Who bought your dresses?” Dorian sounded concerned.

“Cullen.” Autumn avoided eye contact.

“We’re mages, but our skills don’t involve dress making, Inquisitor. Let’s see the damage he did.”

Autumn walks into the closet and pulls out three dresses. She placed them on the bed. Dorian’s jaw dropped.

“You’re a lucky lady. Our Commander has surprisingly great taste. I believe the question here is which one won’t upstage the Queen.”

Dorian raised his fingers up to his lips before settling on one. “The purple one with the green accents. The corset top isn’t outlandish. The emeralds sewn into it are gorgeous. Maybe I should have your husband pick out some outfits for me.” 

Autumn excused herself to get dressed. Once she came back out Dorian’s jaw dropped. “Oh, Inquisitor, I think you’re going to end up with child after Cullen sees you.”

Dorian helps get Autumn ready. “I can’t help you with make-up, not my department, I’m naturally this handsome.”

 

——————————————————————————————————————————  
Alistair held Minerva’s hand firmly on the carriage ride there. She looked up at him and smiled. “My King, what’s wrong?”

“This is the first time I’ll see Cullen since the fall of the Circle Tower.”

Minerva takes her hand from his grasp and places it on his leg. “Alistair, you don’t have to meet him or talk to him.”

“Remember that Templar at the docks? Carroll I believe was his name?” Alistair asked her.

“Yes, the Queen of Antiva.” she giggled.

“He became a Red Templar lieutenant, The Inquisitor had to kill him. I hear that Cullen was upset. He didn’t know Carroll well, but enough to be hurt by it. I can only imagine the torture Cullen must be going through. He lost friends when the Circle fell and now others he has known are becoming red templars.

Minerva looked down, not realizing Cullen is still suffering with the loses of his friends. To think that his friend was killed by his wife must’ve really stung. “I allowed him to live and now his suffering is continuing.”

“Min, we’re always in danger and losing people we know. You didn’t kill him and that was very admirable. I love you for that. He met his wife because of you. He’s saved her and by doing so, he helped save Thedas. You allowed the man, who has helped all of us survive, live.” He leans over and kisses her temple.

“Thank you my King.”

“Min, you’ll have to cut back on that when we arrive at the ball; it’s still…uh, effective. It’s bad enough that your hair is done in that fashion.”

“Too bad you can’t run your fingers through it.” Minerva teased.

“Maker, you’re going to be tormenting me all night, aren’t you?” Alistair blushed.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Cullen had arrived before Autumn to make sure there weren’t any threats. There never were, but he was always uneasy after Halamshiral. Showing up early also opened himself up to countless amounts of unwanted attention.

“Oh Commander, I see you’re alone tonight. Where is the the Lady Inquisitor?”

“If I were her I’d never let you leave my sight.”

“Just one dance Commander, I doubt she’d have a problem.”

Like always, Cullen leaned at a back wall watching everyone and waiting for his lioness. It wasn’t Orlais so at least he was able to see people’s faces. 

“She’s taking too long. What are her and Dorian up to?”  
Autumn is a very punctual person, so for her to be running late worried him a great deal. He started to walk towards the door when he saw the most beautiful red head enter with a Tevinter on her arm. 

“Maker’s breath.” he sighed.

She had a peacock feather attached to her hair, Dorian’s idea most likely. The emerald and amethyst colors of the feather complimenting her hair, eyes and vallaslin. His chest tightened, he felt like he did when he saw her recover from the exposure to the snow after Haven. She turned and made eye contact with him. Her eyes brightened upon seeing him. He could tell she was wearing a thin veil of make up. He always thought she didn’t need it. “I like you best with a thin layer of dirt on your face.” he’d tease her. She was wearing the dress he had made for her. He told her that he simply had bought one that caught his eye. She never knew that he had it made for her. He had incorporated her favorite colors in it. The bottom of her dress was accented with embroidered elfroot. It was a joke between them about how often she’d come across it when she didn’t need it, but when she needed it the most there was none in sight.

“I’ll make sure you’re never short on elfroot, my love.” 

She pulled away from Dorian and ran into Cullen’s arms. “My Lion. I’m sorry we were late. It was more difficult getting in this dress than anticipated.” 

“There are no words to describe your beauty right now, the best I can come up with is gorgeous, and beautiful and elegant.” Cullen rambled. He couldn’t focus on anything other than her.

“Those are all words Cullen.” she mocked him.

“Yes, well. All of those. You are all of those to me.” Cullen drew her in closer. Everyone around them noticed. They grew silent waiting for the pair to make their move. Cullen leaned down, his hands on her shoulder with one thumb on her scar, and kissed her. The people around them clapped. Cullen pulled away, his whole face rouged as he rubbed the back of his neck. Autumn let a small giggle escape. Cullen goes back to his post at the wall, all the while watching his wife and her friend.

“You would think that these people never someone kiss before.” Dorian said behind her. “I should’ve had them introduce you as ‘Autumn of the House Pavus’ how grand that would’ve been when they saw you on my arm?”

“I do seem to fit the look.”

“Yes you do, Mrs. Rutherford.” he jabbed her with his elbow.

“Please don’t call me that, it sounds so…”

“Like Cullen? His whole name sounds if someone was trying too hard to be a noble. Cullen Stanton Rutherford, so pretentious, even for me.”

Autumn laughed, because she knew Dorian was right. Cullen’s surname didn’t suit her, her clan name was what she was used to, but her clan abandoned her so she abandoned their name. In secret she loved it when Cullen called her Mrs. Rutherford, he had a way of saying it. His voice was always so soft and it conveyed his love for her, he was the only one that she’d let get away with it. He would also interchange it with "Inquisitor" when he wanted sex.

——————————————————————————————————————————

“Stop messing with your hair.” Minerva pulled his arm down.

“But, you look so much better than me and I can’t have that happen. You tell me all the time how Ollie looks better than me, how do you think that makes me feel?”

“Honey I never said that, I said that I rather have Ollie sleep in bed with me than you.” 

The two laughed, their sense of humor worked so well with each other. He’d make fun of himself and she’d just retaliate with sarcastic remarks. Minerva remembered how the whole gang hated his lame jokes. Occasionally Oghren joined in, but it was Oghren, and more often than not, his jokes were worse than Alistair’s.

“I’m surprised you didn’t bring Oliver here. He’s less work, smells better and eats less.” Alistair smiled finally happy with his hair.

“Alistair it doesn’t matter what your hair looks like because we both know it won’t be that pretty later on.” Minerva shortened the distance between them. Not caring if anyone was in sight, she ran her hand up his thigh and grabbed at his crotch.

“Woah, Min. We can’t, not here.” Alistair’s words stuck in his throat.

“Why not? We can sneak off into the gardens, find a secluded place and do it there. My clothes don’t even need to come off. Just lift up the skirt and the job is done.” she said matter-of-factly.

“Maker, you’re doing it again. Using your witchy ways to get to me.” 

Minerva smiled “My King, I don’t need any magic to make you rise.”

“I think we should go inside. The longer we’re out here, the more ideas you’re getting.” Alistair wrapped his arms around her. “I love you so much Min. I still can’t believe we’re here, alive and royalty no less. I would’ve never thought this would happen. Now, ten years later we’re here celebrating another woman’s accomplishments. You elven mages are something else, always saving the world singlehandedly.”

“I didn’t do it singlehandedly and neither did she.” Minerva corrected him.

“Whatever you say, that is how it happened in my head.”

“Of course Alistair. A lot of things only happen in your head.” Minerva stood on the tips of her toes and attempted to go for a kiss. 

Alistair looks down at her smiling. “I don’t know Min. This may be all in my head.” 

“Maker’s balls, Alistair.” she went back down.

“You have such a dirty mouth my Queen, how about you put it to better use?” Alistair lifts her up and kisses her passionately. Minerva cupped his face not wanting the kiss to end. Alistair pulls away and lets her slip out of his arms, but before she is out of reach she ruffles his hair with her hands.

“Oh come on!” 

“Come on my King, we’re late” She grabs her skirt and runs up the stairs.

“Maker, that woman will be the death of me.”  
——————————————————————————————————————————

Autumn accepts everyone’s gratitude for saving them from Corypheus. Josephine and Leliana taught her to compose herself during these events. How to maintain an air of sophistication no matter how much she’s hating it or even if she’s in pain.

Cullen stood behind her, his arms crossed the whole time and his appearance as stoic as a statue. 

“You make for an enchanting statue, Commander.”

Cullen groans, “Dorian, leave me alone.” his jaw clenches.

“She’s totally capable of taking care of herself Commander. I was there when she took down Corypheus. Or are you standing here hoping for a handsome Tevinter mage to talk you up?” Dorian nudges Cullen with his arm.

“I don’t understand why Autumn takes you everywhere. It’s like you’re her pet.”

“She promised that if I accompany you two enough, you’ll eventually give in and throw yourself at me and we’ll have a night of ultimate pleasure.”

“She what?!” Cullen turned towards him in shock.

“Ahaha, oh Commander, the look on your face. I wish Autumn could’ve seen it. Priceless.”

“Hrm.” Cullen’s face reddened in frustration.”Why are you here again? And no, your previous answer wasn’t the one I wanted to hear. Besides I doubt she said that.”

“Do you really?”

Cullen drops his head, “No, not at all.”

“I’m here as a distraction. If things are getting uncomfortable for either of you I step in. Like now. You’re too distracted to even notice that that noble over there has been trying to flirt with your wife since I’ve started talking to you.”

Cullen straightened himself up and starts to walk up to him. He only planned to stand near Autumn and make an excuse for her to leave the conversation with this noble. He feels a hand on his shoulder.

“For her sake I wouldn’t.”

The voice is familiar but Cullen couldn’t place it. He turns around and the woman that had saved his life the first time was standing there. His face brightened, he thought he’d never see her again let alone talk to her.

“Minerva?”

“It’s Queen Theirin now.”

“Yes, you’re right your majesty.

Minerva bursts out laughing. “You thought I was being serious? Is it a templar thing? I swear sometimes Alistair is just as easy to fool."

“To be fair Alistair never really became a Templar.”

“A thing I’m quite proud of, if I do say so myself and I do…say it.” Alistair chimes in.

Cullen looks over to Dorian signaling him to get Autumn.

“How are things Cullen? I see you’ve found yourself a beautiful wife.” Minerva looks at Autumn from afar. “And who is this handsome mage?”

“Oh Maker, don’t get him started.” Cullen warned.

“Your majesty. Dorian of the house of Pavus in Tevinter. Pleasure to meet you even in a place like this.”

Cullen was about to jab him but Minerva cut in. “Oh a Tevinter mage, I read a lot about your country men. All propaganda I assume.” The two laugh.

“It’s amazing how she can do that. She could diffuse any situation and make friends out of just about anyone. Which explains why we had a Qunari that was sentenced to death and an assassin that attempted to kill us, in our group.” Alistair stood watching her talk to Dorian, a proud look on his face. Cullen wondered if he ever had that look when watching Autumn.

“Hey pretty ladies what are you doing?” They turn around and Autumn is there smiling at them.

‘My love this is King Alistair.” Cullen gestures to Alistair.

“Yes Cullen, I know who Alistair is. Remember, I met him in Redcliffe?”

“Well, yes. Let’s just move on from that then. I hope you don’t get mad but the Queen stole your Tevinter pet.” Cullen tries taking away from the fact that he made himself look stupid in front of Alistair, who already had a smug look on his face. _Maker, he’s going to hold this over me forever. Good thing I won’t see him after this._

The Queen and Dorian rejoin the group. “Oh my blushing butt cheeks, I can’t believe this.” 

Cullen sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. “What is it now Dorian?” 

“Are you two men completely blind? Your wives not only look very much alike, but they pretty much have the same dress on.”

“That’s impossible, I had Autumn’s dress custom made based off of her favorite colors.” 

Autumn blushed never thinking that Cullen could actually get something custom made for her. She figured it would be too difficult of a process for him.

“I had the Queen’s dress custom made as well, using her favorite colors.” Alistair chimed in.

The women looked at each other’s dresses and noticed it immediately. The dresses even had floral embroidering at the hems.

“Well, this is awkward, I’m going to go mingle. You couples enjoy yourselves, and don’t get your wives mixed up or it will make an interesting night.” Dorian walks off waving at them.

Autumn and Minerva examined each other with a smile. Cullen and Alistair looked at each other awkwardly. 

“Hmm, it seems our husbands have a weakness for elven mages.” Autumn said.

“And their wives seem to have a thing for blonde templars.” Alistair said almost proud of himself.

“Touche.” Autumn nods at Alistair.

Minerva grabs Autumn’s arm. “How about we leave these idiots and get to know each other?”

“Sure.” Autumn took Minerva’s arm.

“Uh, don’t do anything we wouldn’t.” Alistair calls out to them.

“Oh, well that doesn’t leave a lot to do. Bye templars.” The two look back, Autumn smiling at Cullen, whose face reddens as the look of fear washes over his face.

“We’re screwed.” Cullen said still looking at them as they walk off.

——————————————————————————————————————————

“You know what Dorian said makes me wonder if there is something more than coincidence here.” Minerva thought about it.

“Well, maybe it’s because we’re elves and people just assume we’re all related somehow.” Autumn says not believing Minerva completely.

“Autumn, there could be something here. Before being in the Circle I was in a Dalish clan. I don’t remember anything else. I was taken from the clan at a very young age. The Dalish don’t frown on magic, so I never understood why I was given to the Circle. I don’t remember anyone in my family nor the clan I came from. I think it’s totally plausible that we’re related. We share the same vallaslin, we look similar, we’re both mages.” Minerva said almost excited. She felt as if she ran into a long lost family member, which in their case could be true.

“Another thing we have in common is our love for blonde templars, as your husband put it.” Autumn laughed.

“Isn’t that crazy? Two elven mages married to two ex templars.” Minerva added.

“I just think that the fact that they both had our dresses custom made and well, they’re the same. Just imagine the gossip. I’d love to hear these stuffy, pompous jerks talking about us.” Autumn had a sly smile on her face.

“So how did you and Alistair get together?” Autumn asked, just a bit of a romantic.

“Well, Alistair as ‘encouraged’ by our friend Leliana.”

“Wait…the same Leliana that is, was, with The Inquisition? She mentioned you, but I didn’t really think that she was that involved.” Autumn interrupted.

“Yes. Without her I think Alistair would still be fumbling with that rose he gave me. He said he fell in love with me at Ostagar. He said watching me fight and never faltering when things got at their worst, inspired him, gave him hope. I think he was a bit jealous of me, but he always had me lead. Come to think about it, it could just because he wanted to stare at me from behind."

“With me and Cullen it was always 'I love yous' when we thought the other wasn’t paying attention. He had saved me when Haven was attacked. I managed to escape and I nearly died in the snow. He found me, that is when I said my first ‘I love you’. He said it back, but I thought that whole moment was a hallucination before I "died". When I awoke I had thought I was in the Fade, but when I saw him there I felt as if I failed everyone because I thought he was dead, but I didn’t care because I was there with him. Obviously I wasn’t dead. I didn’t let him leave my tent until I thanked him with a small kiss on the cheek. I had said it again as I fell asleep. He told me, after we got together, that he said it back. That was the first time we said it.”

“That is what stories are made of. It’s almost unreal.” Minerva smiled wanting more details.

“After that it was a lot of sexual tension. We consummated the relationship before there was one. The tension became too much for either of us to handle. That man, he knows his way around a woman’s body despite it being his first time, our first time. I started it by coming onto him in the war room. I invited him there alone at night. I made him so uncomfortable, which isn't that hard anyways. I ended up getting teased even more than I did to him. He picked the worst and best time. We were in a meeting with a delegate. I was going to storm off because everyone was arguing. Cullen stopped me and stammered the whole way through the reason why I should remain. We sat next to each other. I put my hand on his thigh, but he took control. He reciprocated. I lost all focus and was called out on it. He squeezed my knee causing me to squeak in front of everyone. The smirk on his face, Maker it still gets to me. Needless to say I stormed out of the room, but not after chewing the delegate's head off. I feel bad, because upon his return home he was killed by red templars. I had told Cullen that I wanted a report of the meeting handed to me in his office. I think he practically wet himself. He was so scared of me when he made it into his office. I had control for a good part of the conversation, but when I demanded a kiss is when the power shifted. Next thing I knew I was spread out and his tongue, oh his tongue. I'm sorry. ”

“No need to apologize. Alistair and me were both virgins and the way he worked, I’d never believe it. He did get some tips from a friend, but what Alistair did wasn’t something he was taught, but it was exceptional, let's just say I understand your love of Cullen's tongue. I never expected it from Alistair, he has such a sweet demeanor. So awkward that if one was to know the things that went on behind closed doors, they'd think he was another man.” Minerva started feeling constrained by her dress. She looked over to Alistair cracking jokes as Cullen propped himself against the wall with a sullen look on his face. She needed to have him soon or she’d explode.

“Have you ever accidentally let your magic out during sex?” Autumn asked.

“No, but I gather from your question, you have.”

“Yes.”

“Maker, he must be good. You’re a lucky girl.”

"Or you're just better at controlling your magic than I am. It's amazing that for virgins, our husbands were surprisingly proficient with certain parts of their bodies. Maker, how I'm missing it right now." Autumn was shaking, feeling as if she was going through withdrawal.  
——————————————————————————————————————————

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Cullen asked.

“Hopefully not our sex lives?” Alistair joked.

“Maker.” they said in unison knowing that it was very plausible.

Alistair looked over at Cullen smiling at his bride. Dorian sneaks up behind them. “You know they’re most likely talking about sex. So many things, Autumn could say. Something with ribbons and lion undergarments.”

Cullen’s head dropped as his face reddened. “Maker’s sake Dorian.”

“Oh, I have to hear this now.” Alistair crossed his arms in anticipation of a good story.

“It resulted in a few good scratches down his back.” Dorian said as he walked away.

Alistair smirked at Cullen waiting for Cullen to open up. “If it helps I’ll tell you I had to get pointers from an elf that was hired to kill us, on how to please my wife. I knew how to, it just never felt like the right time.”

“You alway moved slow Alistair.” Cullen reminded him

“She never seemed to mind.” Alistair puffed out his chest proud of himself

“Fine. Dorian and I decided to get some ribbons to tie Autumn to the bed posts. She threatened to do it to me and begged me to do it to her. So, I got the ribbons, we used them, it was…mmm, wonderful.” Cullen reminisced “But Dorian decided it would be hilarious to purchase these silk smalls with lions on them so she’d make me wear them”

“And I bet you’re wearing them now aren’t you? Min bought me ones with Mabari hounds.” 

Cullen looked at Alistair astounded at his inability to remain serious. “No, I’m not wearing them. Anyways I untied her and my back paid the price.”

“So, what you’re saying is that if our wives continue talking we’re going to have some awesome sex tonight?” 

Both men looked at their wives almost hoping for it.

“You know, after that incident at the Circle, I never thought that I would ever be in this place.” Cullen said thinking about that moment as if it happened yesterday. The foul taste still lingered in his mouth.

Alistair wanted to make a joke, but even he knew it wasn’t the time. 

“What, no stupid joke Alistair?” 

“No Cullen, it’s not the right time.” Alistair said quietly.

“Never stopped you before.” Cullen quipped.

“I’ve changed since then Cullen. I admit, I don’t take things seriously, but it’s how I deal with my problems. If I let things eat away at me, and they still do, I’ll be consumed by them. I know when to crack a joke and when to stay quiet and support a friend.”

Cullen turned to Alistair not believing what he had just heard. “Alistair, that was very…mature of you.”

“Don’t get used to it, I only have so much maturity left in my inventory.” Alistair couldn’t resist at that point. “And that Cullen, is the right time for a joke.”

“I never thought I’d get past those events. I was broken when I left the Circle, I was ashamed and hurt. I became vengeful, but luckily never abusive.” his voice beginning to crack as he watched Autumn and Minerva laughing. The woman that he had loved in the past and the one he loves now. “It took me a very long time to accept mages as people again.”  
Alistair looks at Cullen whose head is bowed. Tears were falling to the ground. Alistair never thought that he’d suffer the way he did. He looked at him, pitying him. “Cullen, if you…”

“No, I need to get this out of my system and you were there for some of it; at the Circle, in Kirkwall and then at Redcliffe. Minerva, your wife…” Cullen tried to distance himself from her in an attempt to not make Alistair jealous, but at this point there was no bit of jealousy in Alistair’s body.

“she, saved me, but she didn’t put me back together. It was my wife, the Inquisitor, my Lioness, that fixed me, or some semblance of fixed. I’m a work in progress. She’s been there for me, even through my really hateful moments. She knows when to talk and when to listen. She’s seen me lose control, but she’s stayed. She stayed and that means a lot to me. She knows my past and it doesn’t affect her love for me. I was hateful towards mages and she understood and forgives me.” Alistair puts his hand on Cullen’s shoulder comforting him. 

Cullen points to his lip. “You know where I got this scar from? From fighting Meredith in Kirkwall. I think that was when I woke up. Autumn says it adds to my attractiveness.”

“I have to agree, you’re incredibly sexy.” Alistair regretted cracking the joke.

“Heh.” Cullen lets out a small chuckle. Alistair smiled knowing that Cullen could at least take a joke in a serious moment.

“She sees my scars and she says they are pieces to a puzzle and the more pieces that come together the clearer the picture becomes. She said my picture will be one of growth. A blooming flower.”

“She called you a flower? Maker, are you a dandelion?”

“Shut up Alistair.” Cullen relaxed a it and started leaning casually up against the wall instead of standing so rigidly next to it.

“She loves you Cullen, and Min is so happy that you finally found love. All she could do on her way here was yell at me for fussing with my hair, which she messed with just before we walked in, talk about sex, and how she was eager to meet your wife. ‘The woman who brought back the sun into Cullen’s sky’ she said. She has a way with words, and her mouth in general.” Alistair started to think about all the promises Minerva had made to him on the way to the palace. He cleared his throat while loosening the collar of his jacket.

“We got lucky Cullen. We were both awkward teenagers and to tell you the truth, I think we’re still awkward adults, at least around our wives. Min could inspire me to motivate an army and run a kingdom, but Maker, when I’m alone with her I’m still a bumbling idiot, and it has been 10 years. She just does that to me. I hope that never changes, that feeling that makes my heart skip a beat every time she looks at me and smiles.”

“I know what you mean. I’m a Commander and I put my men in their place, I don’t skip a beat. I strike fear in them, respect. When it comes to Autumn I become a puppy. Ask Dorian how quickly I become an awkward teenager at the mention of her name. How did either of us find such beautiful and great women?”

“We got lucky, although if you ask Min, she’ll always say she was the one who got lucky. I bet it’s the same for you.”

“No, Autumn likes to tell me how lucky I am to have her.”

“Really?

“No, I’m kidding. Yes, it’s possible for me to crack a joke.” Cullen smirked.

“I’m happy that you found someone Cullen.”

“Alistair, I want to apologize to you.”

“For?”

“Everything. I treated you like you were beneath me in the Chantry, I feel that I went out of my way to make you look bad. But I’m most sorry for the way I talked to Minerva when you guys were at the Circle. You had to hear all of that, everything I said to your wife. My feelings for her, the love, the anger the sense of betrayal. She didn’t deserve it and you shouldn’t have suffered through it as well. “

“I was jealous of you that day. When I heard you profess your love for her and even with the poisonous words you spewed at her, she forgave you and allowed you to live. I never thought she’d forgive me like she did with you. That day didn’t start well for us. She got angry at the camp and nearly electrocuted the whole camp. I never thought she’d ever talk to me. That night we talked about the Circle, about you. I felt as if you surpassed me in everything. You were better than me in the Chantry and you had her heart way before I did. She had told me she had feelings for you while she was at the Circle. When I realized it was you she was talking back I found myself wanting her to put you out of your misery. I haven’t forgiven myself for that. I was in a bad place before we got there and I thought I was going to lose her to you at that moment. “

Cullen looked at Alistair trying to hold back tears. “I forgive you. We were in bad places and it’s understandable.”

“For what it’s worth Cullen, I forgive you for what you said, what I heard you say and Min had forgiven you before she even finished listening to you. Man look at us, we’re here crying like babies while our wives are having the time of their lives. Now I’m certain they’re talking about sex. That look Min has on her face, it’s the look she has when she’s plotting something and I fear what will happen when we leave.”

“Want some ribbons?” Cullen laughed. “I know what you mean, Autumn has the same look. I fear the ideas they’re bouncing off each other now. I think we should take off and send them into a panicked frenzy looking for us concerned that we’re killing each other.”

“You’re an evil man. I love that idea.” 

“You know Autumn will just think you two are having sex right?”

“Maker’s breath Dorian. How long have you been there?”

“Long enough to know that you’re wives are going to have their ways with you later.”


End file.
